Ron And Hermione?
by pentobean09
Summary: na
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yeah for authors notes...they are completely useless...sort of ...so on with the story...sorry to those of you who don't like the her/ron pairing..but you can deal...  
  
Chapter One: Lost in Herself (A/N: Lame title but that's ok)  
  
Well obviously Hermione is in love with Ron. I mean we ALL know it! So anyways Ron is in love with her too. But no one knows. Except him and us. He He He He. Anyways.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the train heading towards Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: Guys you'll never believe what happened! Go on then, GUESS!  
  
Ron: Why bother? You'll tell us we're wrong even if we get it right.  
  
Harry: No I won't PROMISE!  
  
Hermione: Let me guess, "Ginny just walked past and winked at me"  
  
Harry: No, Ginny just walked past...  
  
Ron and Hermione join in.  
  
All: And winked at me.  
  
Harry: Hey, how did you guys know what I was going to say?  
  
Ron: 'Cause that's what you always say when she walks past. Or if it's Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle you say "Guess What! Go on guess!(never letting us answer)It's tweedle dumb(looking at crabe), tweedle dumber (looking at Goyle), and tweedle dumbest (looking at Malfoy)."  
  
Harry: So!  
  
Hermione: Maybe you better leave. You know, exit. To no longer be here.  
  
Harry doesn't move.  
  
Ron: Why aren't you leaveing?  
  
Harry and Hermione: 'Cause we're on a moving train.  
  
Ron: well you could atleast leave our room.  
  
Harry(to himself):I could go see Ginny.(not to himself)Okay. Fine. I'll leave.  
  
Harry exit's the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.(A/N: The plot thickens) Ron: Alone atlast.  
  
Long silence.(cricket cricket)  
  
Ron: WAIT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!!!!!  
  
Hermione: well, why not?  
  
Another long silence.  
  
Both to the author:would you quite with the long silences?  
  
Author: Alright already. I'll quite, maybe.  
  
Hermione: Your not getting paid for this you know...  
  
Author: oh I know...but I thought this would make a good end to the 1st chapter but I see it's not going to be...You weren't supposed to be able to talk to me...and now that I know the real author is....Oppps...I've said too much...time for me to go...  
  
THE END Of The First Chapter...  
  
Hermione: It best not be...you get back here you...you author impersonator...  
  
Another long silence...  
  
Hermione: I thought we had a deal?!?!?!?!?!?! No more long silences!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Real Author: No you made that decision with my assistant. Remember? Now the real end has come. See you next chapter. 


	2. harry and ginnysplit up

A/N: Okay...according to some of my friends the first chapter was funny...YAY FOR ME!! Okay...so on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2: Harry and Ginny split up...  
  
So...Harry is no longer in their room...he has gone to find Ginny...  
  
Harry: Hey, Ginny. What is up?  
  
Ginny: Not to much. Why aren't you....  
  
Malfoy interrupts being rude(as usual)...  
  
Malfoy: You know you 2 would make a good couple...well Ginny might actually have money to spend on things she wants if you 2 started dateing...  
  
Harry: That's not true... Ginny would never use me to get money, Would you Ginny?  
  
Ginny: Well...Ummm... actually...  
  
Harry(while Malfoy is leaving pleased with himself): So Malfoy was right... You WERE using me!! How dare you! It's over!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione: So..... now that there won't be anymore Long Silences... (Long Silence) Hey! I thought we had a deal?  
  
Author: ummm no...  
  
Hermione: Well then I QUITE!!  
  
Ron: But you can't! the author was going to let us make out in the next chapter...  
  
Hermione: Oh....... Well then I take it back...you can continue with the story...  
  
Author: Why would I want to?  
  
Hermione: I don't know!  
  
Author: Okay on with the story...  
  
Hermione: Whateve'  
  
Long Silence...  
  
Hermione: I give up...  
  
Ron: on us? Or on trying to get the author to stop doing long silences?  
  
Hermione(not listening to a word Ron just said): hmmmm what did you say?  
  
Ron: I give up..... on talking to you....you never listen to me...  
  
Hermione: What did you say?  
  
Ron: I don't know...Where's Harry?  
  
Harry: I'm right here!  
  
Ron: oh ok...  
  
Long silence...  
  
Ron: (sighs) Where is right here?  
  
Harry: you mean you can't see me?  
  
Ron: Uhhhh If that's what you call it...  
  
Harry: Wait 'till I go tell Ginny...oh wait...never mind...she doesn't love me...why would I go talk to her?  
  
Ron: because you can creep her out by talking to her...while she cant see you...  
  
Harry: oh right...  
  
A/N: hehehehe sorry I'm about to eat I'll write the next chapter...after I eat... 


	3. Ron and Hermione finally make out

A/N: REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! thank you for all your time.  
  
Chapter 3: Ron and Hermione make out  
  
Last chapter Ron and Hermione were supposed to make out but it didn't work....so I decided to see if it would work this time...  
  
Harry is on his way to go scare Ginny when he bumps into, guess who, Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: Going to see your girlfriend Potter?  
  
Harry: You can see me?  
  
Malfoy: No Dip Sherlock. Are we Playing the game where you answer a question with a question?  
  
Harry: What?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Malfoy: Oh never mind Potter. You'll never understand.  
  
Harry: I WON! YOU LOST! OOOOH WHAT NOW!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Long Silence...  
  
Author: Opps, sorry.  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
Author: never mind. On with the story.  
  
Harry: ok.................?  
  
Harry stood there amazed for a second. Wondering if Malfoy was lying or if Ron was...So deciding not to take any chances, walks back to the room where Ron and Hermione are.  
  
Ron: I thought we told you to leave?  
  
Harry: You did but I came back because Malfoy said he could see me...  
  
Hermione: I can see you perfectly well...Ron must be having some problems with seeing...along with hearing...because ever since we made out like 5 seconds before you walked in...opps...uhh Harry maybe you should leave...  
  
Harry: Ahhh but I wanted to be here next time it happens...  
  
Hermione: There won't be a next time...  
  
Ron: Ahh why not?  
  
Hermione: You finally came back to earth. whispering Just play along.  
  
Ron: Yeah, you heard her, there won't be a next time. Unless you leave.  
  
Harry: Fine I'll leave...And I guess since you are talking to me you can see me?  
  
Ron: Ummmmm... well not exactly...  
  
Harry: I'm going to go talk to Malfoy...he's the only one that doesn't lie to me...  
  
Ron: whatever he's lied to you lots of times...  
  
Harry: Like when?  
  
Ron: well, there was that one time when....well how bout the time he...well... ummm I don't know...it's your life.  
  
Harry: exactly!  
  
A/N: Okay...if you like how this is going so far say yes...if not say no... 


End file.
